Memorias en la fogata
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Shot• Así, había pasado una Navidad más; la primera Navidad que compartían juntos y andando sus propios sueños. •Usagi & Seiya•


.

**.::. Memorias en la fogata .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."_

.

Un viento frío rozaba sus mejillas a pesar de que el sol prodigaba generosos rayos por entre algunas nubes. Era ese el característico clima decembrino, días soleados con ráfagas heladas que nos obligan a usar prendas abrigadoras.

Estaba por doblar la esquina para llegar por fin a la casa ya tan conocida, misma que se hallaba al final de la calle y sonrío para sus adentros por la idea que surgióle en cuanto abrió los ojos. Siguió su camino y divisó a unos metros al padre de su doncella lavando su auto frente a la acera.

—¡Buen día, señor Tsukino! –saludó enseguida llegó junto a él.

—¡Buen día, muchacho! Hoy has venido temprano. La cena es hasta el anochecer –bromeó el hombre. Le agradaba ese joven y no reparaba en demostrar el placer que lo regocijaba por la decisión de su hija de elegirlo como su novio. A comparación del anterior, Kenji Tsukino consideró que Seiya era más conveniente para su Usagi, tanto en edad como en carácter–. Me supongo que vienes por Serena, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Si –confesó sintiéndose descubierto. A pesar de la confianza que su _suegro_ le demostraba, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era el padre de su novia-. Quiero llevarla a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

—Pues ojalá corras con suerte y ya se haya despertado. Anda, entra. Mi esposa está adentro. –animó Kenji volviendo la atención a su auto, no sin antes recibir el agradecimiento del pelinegro por la invitación.

La puerta estaba abierta y Seiya entró dando los buenos días. Ikuko salió de la cocina y le dio un cálido recibimiento. Era evidente que ambos padres estaban de acuerdo con aquella relación. Seiya se había ganado su estima por su forma de ser tan libre y sincera, y por el inmenso amor que destilaba por Usagi a todas luces.

—¡Seiya! ¡Qué alegría verte! Pasa por favor. Si gustas puedes esperar en la sala, enseguida le avisaré a mi hija que estas aquí. –dijo amablemente.

Seiya obedeció y entró a la estancia, encontrándose al hermano de Usa.

—¿Qué hay Shingo? –llamó amigable.

—¡Hey Seiya! –correspondió chocando uno de sus puños con él en un saludo-. ¿Quieres jugar? –inquirió ofreciéndole uno de los controles que Seiya no rechazó.

—¿Cuál es?

—_Def Jam Icon_. ¡Prepárate para recibir una paliza! –informó Shingo retándolo.

—Ya lo veremos. –desafió Seiya de vuelta.

Por su parte, Ikuko había llevado a cabo la tarea de informarle a su hija que su novio estaba allí y la esperaba. Usagi ya llevaba una hora despierta y había tomado un baño. Cuando su madre entró en su habitación, la encontró colocándose un discreto colorete de rubor en las mejillas.

—Te ves linda –halagó su madre apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. Seiya llegó, ¿puedo saber a dónde irán?

—No lo sé mamá. Dijo que era una sorpresa. –comentó mientras acomodaba un broche brillante en su cabello suelto.

—Está bien. Pero no tarden demasiado. Quiero que me ayudes a alistar las cosas para esta noche –recomendó su madre saliendo de la habitación, más a un paso de desaparecer se volvió-. Por cierto, hoy se ve muy apuesto. –agregó haciendo resaltar el rojo en los pómulos de su hija.

Usagi bajó las escaleras luciendo unos jeans azules, tenis blancos, y un ligero suéter color morado que Seiya le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Le quedaban como pintados al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su delineada figura. Escuchó su inigualable risa provenir de la sala y fue allá. Se detuvo en el umbral contemplándolo en mitad de una batalla virtual con su hermano y en medio de numerosos _"Muere", "Toma esto"_ y _"Ya verás"_, como consignas de su juego privado.

—¿Nos vamos? –sugirió Usagi para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió al instante.

—¡Bombón!, ¿Ya estas lista? –profirió pausando el juego y devolviendo el control a Shingo-. Me lleva tu hermana. En la noche jugaremos unas partidas más y quizá, te tenga un regalo. –dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo y levantándose para encontrarse con la mujer de sus tormentos.

Se despidieron de Ikuko prometiendo que no tardarían. En su salida se toparon con el señor Tsukino y avisaron que se iban.

—¡Te la encargo mucho Seiya! –pidió desde la puerta, observándolos alejarse de su vista tomados de la mano.

Doblaron la esquina y Seiya tiró suavemente de su mano en un movimiento sutil hasta pegarla a la pared que allí había. Usagi rio por la acción de su novio en un gesto de galantería, y le miró a los ojos.

—Hoy no me has saludado. –opinó el de mirada zafira, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

—Tú tampoco. –replicó ella segundos antes de apresar su labio inferior en un beso largo y tendido, tras el que el sonrojo se hizo presente en ella y el deleite en la expresión de él.

Retomaron su camino y Usa preguntó a donde se dirigían.

—Vamos a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Y tú, mi bella señorita, escogerás el tuyo. –sentenció pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, provocando que ella lo abrazara por la cintura.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo escogeré mi regalo? –preguntó incrédula por la propuesta.

—Sí. Me rehúso tajantemente a regalarte otro peluche más. Lo hice cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes, luego en el tercero y en el quinto. De no ser porque Mina me ayudó a elegir ese suéter que traes puesto, en tu cumpleaños te hubiera regalado lo mismo. Me gustaría que éste regalo fuera especial y por eso quiero que tú lo elijas. Por cierto, ¿mencioné lo preciosa que te ves hoy? –señaló en tono seductor a su oído. Usagi rio nerviosamente y se detuvo para enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos y besarle con dulzura.

—¿Y yo te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? –musitó aun tocando el borde de su boca.

Seiya rodeó su cintura y la alzó para dar con ella un par de vueltas, consiguiendo varias risas de su chica; y de las que él se contagiaba con tan sólo escucharla.

Llegaron a la plaza y recorrieron algunas tiendas en busaca de los obsequios, no obstante nada pareció interesarle a ninguno de los dos. Al no encontrar nada de lo que buscaban decidieron salir de allí e ir a las tiendas que circundaban en la zona, fuera de la plaza.

—Estrellita… -llamóle con el sobrenombre que le gustaba usar cuando quería ser cariñosa con él -. Dime, ¿Qué tienes pensado para los otros regalos?

—Bueno, mi adorada Dulcinea… Tengo pensado para Taiki un libro, ya sabes. Para Yaten aún no lo sé; pensé en pagarle unas clases de yoga a ver si con eso le mejora el carácter, pero después se me vino a la mente la idea de obsequiarle un látigo a su domadora. –dijo con diversión.

—¿Su domadora? –cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño al no entender.

—A Reiko. A ver si así lo controla. –bromeó riéndose con ganas, obteniendo unos golpecillos de Usagi en el hombro. Su novio tenía demasiada imaginación.

Adquirieron algunas cosas de la lista y Usagi aun no veía nada que llamara su atención para ser su regalo de Navidad. Decidirse era demasiado difícil. ¿Por qué Seiya no le había dado un regalo sorpresa? De seguir así no tendría ningún regalo.

—¿Aun no encuentras nada que te guste, bombón? –preguntóle cuando entraron en una antigua librería para comprar el obsequio de Taiki.

—Aun no estrellita. –murmuró con desánimo pasado su mano por las pastas apiladas de libros.

Seiya entró en otra de las estancias buscando el título que había averiguado era el favorito de su hermano. Usagi permaneció en la misma y perdió su vista recorriendo las pilas, pero se detuvo de golpe frente a un grueso y viejo libro; sus pastas eran duras y varias grecas pintadas en derredor enmarcaban el nombre en letras cursivas doradas.

Fugaces recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, transportándola a su infancia, cuando su abuela le contaba cuentos para hacerla dormir, esos cuentos que le espantaban las pesadillas y le hacían imaginar un mundo de fantasía. Era el mismo libro que ponía en su regazo y abría para leer cada letra. Recordó cómo cuando su abuela murió, fue lo único que le dejó exclusivamente para ella. Lo atesoró por varios años hasta que Shingo, en un arranque de furia contra ella, lo rompió y echó al fuego, ganándose la reprimenda de su vida por parte de sus padres. Serena sintió la pérdida en lo más profundo de su ser, ese había sido el único recuerdo que conservaba de su querida abuela, una mujer a la que ella adoraba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los celestes ojos al recordar de golpe su niñez y sus tristezas, ignorando el llamado de Seiya para irse. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y cayó en cuenta que lloraba. Preocupado, le preguntó que le había pasado y a quién tenía que romperle la cara por hacerla llorar. La rubia rio por el comentario y le calmó contando lo que había sucedido, compartiéndole lo que pocos sabían de sus memorias y su infancia.

—Cuando Luna llegó a mi vida, me pareció olvidarlo y, cuando los recuerdos sobre _el Milenio de Plata_ y el _fu__turo Tokio de Cristal_ se me revelaron, mis vivencias y recuerdos como Serena Tsukino, la chica normal, quedaron soslayados. Mi abuela no era mi abuela, mis padres no eran mis padres, mi hermano no era mi hermano; y yo no era yo… sino Serenity –explicó con melancolía en los labios. Seiya la abrazaba por la espalda, era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer-. Recuerdos como estos son los que me reafirman lo que soy, quién soy: Usagi Tsukino, no Serenity. – pronunció como si fuere un hechizo al tomar el libro en sus manos.

—¿Te gustaría como regalo de Navidad? –inquirió Seiya al oído de la rubia.

—¿Qué? –repitió desconcertada.

—Si. Creo que esto es algo que significa mucho para ti y eso es muy valioso para mí. Sería un regalo especial porque trae las vivencias de la mujer de quien estoy enamorado y no de una ilusión –profesó delineando su perfil con su dedo índice-. Dime, ¿Te gustaría?

Usagi enarboló una resplandeciente sonrisa y le abrazó fuertemente haciéndole tirar unos cuantos obsequios que traía en sus manos.

—Te amo, Seiya. No sabes cuánto. –afirmó con el rostro clavado en su pecho y sintiéndose demasiado feliz.

—Sí, lo sé. Tanto como te amo yo a ti. –aseguró bajando a besar sus labios.

Volvieron a casa alrededor de las tres de la tarde entre risas que se oían por toda la calle. Seiya la dejó en la puerta con el libro antiguo en brazos y la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto en su vida. Depositó un beso efímero en sus labios y quedó que volvería a la noche para la celebración de Navidad. Usagi asintió de lo más contenta y se adentró a su casa con la "_Antología de Cuentos Infantiles"_ en sus manos, y múltiples y agradables recuerdos en su mente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, la cena estaba casi lista y el timbre sonó un par de veces. Usagi abrió enseguida y por la puerta desfilaron Amy, Taiki, Rei y Yaten; quienes se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que quedaba pendiente. Quince minutos después, Lita Andrew, Mina y su nuevo novio de temporada, se presentaron con una sonrisa, un par de tartas de manzana y una botella de sidra. Sólo al final, Seiya apareció con un estilo casual y unos cuantos regalos que apenas y podía con ellos. Taiki le ayudó a situarlos bajo el árbol y todos se dispusieron a pasar al comedor.

Cada uno de ellos lucía de maravilla para la ocasión, y ellas todas, enfundadas en un vestido diferente acorde a su personalidad, en un color de cada temple. Una tonada agradable y envolvente se esparció en el ambiente, creando una atmósfera casi mágica en esa convivencia amistosa y familiar.

La cena resultó perfecta, los platillos exquisitos. Brindaron por la gran noche, brindaron por la amistad, por el futuro y el porvenir. Bailaron hasta cansarse todo tipo de ritmos, y al final, se les ocurrió hacer una fogata para abrir los regalos y seguir con la charla. Las llamas se entreveraban y se expandían cielo arriba, centelleando diminutas chispas que trinaban entre el círculo de personas que la rodeaban.

Abrieron los regalos con la sorpresa de cada uno en su expresión. Amy resultó con un par de libros, una plumilla y un tintero. Taiki se encontró con otro libro y un reloj de mano. Minako se regocijo con un CD de música y un collar de plata, regalo de su novio, quien al igual que Andrew contó con una chaqueta de piel. Lita un abrigo de lana y Rei un juego de arco y un brazalete de brillantes. A los padres de Serena, Seiya les hizo un obsequio: a su padre un juego de cañas de pescar y a su madre un par de largos pendientes de oro blanco; y para Shingo, "_Age of Mithology_" fue el videojuego elegido para él.

—¿Tú no abrirás tus obsequios, Yaten? –preguntó Seiya a su hermano.

Yaten intuía que algo tramaba, la mirada que traía y su fingida preocupación le daban un indicio. Le pidió a Rei que los abriese por él. Si algo había preparado, tendría que desistir ante inocentes. Hino así lo hizo y tomó una gran caja con un moño azul.

—¿Un libro? –cuestionó confundido al ver a su novia sacarlo de la caja.

Rei lo observó detenidamente y comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse. En la pasta con letras medianas se leía: _"Libro de Autoayuda: Ser Neurótico no es un pecado."_ Lo leyó en voz alta y los presentes pronto se unieron a la diversión de la sacerdotisa por tal regalo singular. Yaten enfadado, quiso levantarse a estrangular a Seiya pero Taiki lo contuvo.

—Aun no es todo, creo que hay algo más –informó Hino adentrando su mano en busca de lo que quedaba. Del interior de la caja sacó algo que parecía una cuerda enrollada-. ¿Esto… es un látigo? –preguntó extrañada.

—¿En serio lo compraste? –murmuró Usagi al darle un sutil codazo a Seiya.

Seiya explicó la utilidad que Rei podría encontrarle al látigo y la infinidad de beneficios que podría obtener con él. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y Yaten no pudo con su paciencia, siguiendo a Seiya por toda la casa para poder darle una lección por avergonzarlo de aquella manera. Al final Yaten resultó con una cartera de piel y una cámara digital. Pasado el gracioso suceso, todos volvieron a sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

—¿Y Haruka y Michiru porque no están aquí? –preguntó Amy intrigada por su ausencia.

—Dijeron que irían a Suiza a probar las montañas en invierno. Con ellos se llevaron a Luna y a Artemis. –informó Lita.

—Lástima que no pudieron estar con nosotros, seguramente Haruka te hubiese dado una paliza. Yo le hubiera dado permiso. –expresó Yaten abrazando a Rei por la espalda.

—Lamento comunicarte hermanito, que Haruka ya no me odia. Además por fin pude obtener su permiso para estar con mi Bombón, aunque si me lo hubiese negado no le habría hecho caso. –dijo Seiya con Usagi acostada sobre sus piernas.

—Es cierto. Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Recuerdas cuando te persiguió diez cuadras seguidas cuando se enteró que ustedes dos se decidieron a andar? Cuando por fin te alcanzó Usagi le rogaba porque no te matara. –intervino Taiki riendo y recargado espalda con espalda a Amy.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, disculpa que le haya dicho. Pensé que ella ya lo sabía y que ustedes dos lo habían comunicado. De saber que iba a meterlos en problemas no hubiese abierto la boca. –se disculpó Lita.

—Tienes razón. De cualquier modo me aceptó con el tiempo y agradezco eso, porque si no, ya desde hace meses que habría secuestrado a esta mujer. –aclaró abrazando a Usagi y basándola en la mejilla, logrando obtener risas de ella.

—Oye, tengo curiosidad por algo Seiya. ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a declararle tu amor a Usa? Es algo que me causa intriga. –inquirió Amy.

—Bueno, en realidad ella me lo pidió. Fue algo simple, se dio cuenta que me amaba porque soy irresistible. Me invitó a cenar y me pidió que fuera su novio. ¿No es encantador? –dijo triunfante, sin embargo una mirada asesina por parte de su chica lo hizo retractarse de lo que acababa de decir y contar la verdadera versión.

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Eso fue muy romántico! Y tú Rei, ¿cómo fue que Yaten te pidió que fueras su novia? –curioseó Mina, apegándose al pecho de su novio.

Hino iba a contestar pero se quedó muda. Buscó en su mente el recuerdo, la memoria, pero esta nunca apareció. Frunció el ceño y se viró a Yaten mirándolo con cierto dejo de molestia.

—Ahora que lo analizo. Jamás me pediste que fuera tu novia. –recriminó contrariada.

—Ok. Está bien. No lo hice. Pero creí que todo había quedado claro cuando te besé. Además, desde ese día estamos juntos, ¿no? –confesó Yaten ante la emboscada y su falta de romanticismo expuesta ahí. No obstante el gesto de Rei denotaba aun desagrado e insuficiencia por la respuesta que acababa de recibir, obligando a Yaten a buscar una buena salida-. De cualquier forma eso no hace falta para que sepas que te quiero, así que eso es irrelevante para que estemos juntos.

Hino suavizó su expresión y negó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, jamás había dicho algo así en público, menos frente a sus hermanos por las bromas que le gastarían por ser tan cursi. Sin embargo, nadie hizo comentario al respecto, al contrario, estaban todos contagiados de una sensación de embeleso y embriaguez por el ambiente tan cándido que se hallaba formado.

La noche corrió entre memorias, vivencias y recuerdos. Evocando dificultades, aventuras, y dichas en común hasta que las llamas se extinguieron, dejando las brasas, la ceniza y el calor que aun emanaban. Casi entrada la madrugada, la sala se cubrió de mantas, almohadones y frazadas que los cubrieron hasta casi entrado el mediodía. Así, había pasado una Navidad mas; la primera Navidad que compartían juntos y andando sus propios sueños.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Christmas is in the air... xD

Hola mis queridos lectores, es un gusto, placer y respiro regresar a fanfiction después de un tormentoso y doloroso momento. Hoy se que es en las letras donde encontraré el refugio y consuelo para las vicisitudes de la vida. Y heme aquí, tejiendo letras.

Les dejo este especial de Navidad que es una historia que hace un tiempo bajé de mi colección y hoy la regreso a su lugar editada satisfactoriamente. Espero seguir dandome vueltas por aquí todo el mes con más historias con tintes navideños. Amo estas fechas.

Love for everybody!

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
